


浣熊的发情期和兔子一样吗？

by Gladiatorism



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism





	浣熊的发情期和兔子一样吗？

 

“你他妈的是谁？”彼得奎尔踏进自己的船舱，看见一个英俊的男人蜷缩在自己床上。浑身赤裸，满脸通红，头上一对兽耳颤抖着，像一个落难的迪士尼王子。而他人生的第一课就是宇宙凶险至极，绝不存在童话故事。想到这里奎尔一阵恶寒，当机立断掏出元素枪对准了对方。

迪士尼王子呲牙咧嘴，露出尖尖的犬牙，暗红的眼睛烧得更红，一副看白痴的眼神瞪着他。他背上结实的肌肉鼓胀着，肩胛骨和脊椎上都有狰狞的金属。“快给我滚出去，滚远点，奎尔！”

彼得奎尔倒吸一口冷气。

“操，火箭，你他妈变成人了？”

“更糟。我变成人，还他妈发情了！谁会知道萨利安那个龙比人多的垃圾星球会有一千岁的女巫？你现在能滚出去了吗？”火箭揪着奎尔的枕头，趴在他的床上蹭来蹭去，奎尔不需要拥有X视线也能明白这只浣熊在他的床上做什么。

“搞清楚，这里是我的房间！你在我房间里自慰？”

“哦，是吗，或许你注意到了，我变成特蓝人的丑样子了！你的床才是为特蓝人设计的！搞清楚，买你这个破床的信用点里面至少有老子一半的功劳！”

“OK，火箭，即使是你，这也太不讲理了，你霸占了我的床，蹭得上面到处都是你的浣熊精液，还要我滚？”

“或者你也可以过来让我操。”

“你说什么？”星爵看着他那双色情画报封面男星一样的脸，他暗红的眼睛眯起来，露出一个狡黠的笑容。

“哪个词你没听懂？奎尔，我们是一队的，必要的时候总要帮一把对方。这种屁话可是你先说的。”

“我不会帮浣熊解决它该死的发情期！”

“哦那也行，我的发情期理论上有一到两个月。这期间就没人帮你开飞船，给你做武器，看住你的小命了。”

“理论上？”

“少废话，你要么过来让我操要么就滚！”

“或者，”星爵心思活络，“……为什么不好好利用一下这个机会，体验一下人类美妙的前列腺高潮呢？”

“那是什么东西？”火箭一脸怀疑。

“意思是，让我操你。”

“Go and fuck yourself!”火箭耳朵尖都竖了起来，他凶恶的眼神像是下一秒就要端起机枪来让星爵脑袋开花。

这么久的并肩战斗，奎尔已经摸透了火箭什么时候是真的炸毛，什么时候是纯属嘴硬。

他一把掀开自己被火箭捂热的被子，火箭大喊着操你的王八蛋奎尔。彼得奎尔第一次欣赏到自己队友的老二，又红又硬，高高挺立着，前端滴着水，几乎贴在他紧实的小腹上。而他毛茸茸的浣熊尾巴，条件反射地翘上来试图遮住下体，却只是蹭到敏感的龟头，他眉头皱了一下，强忍住没有叫出怪声。

“别遮了，火箭。队友就该互帮互助嘛。”

火箭大腿颤抖着，“滚你妈的，我不需要！我去哪里找不到火辣的妞，要跟你这坨屎——操——”

彼得奎尔用带着枪茧的手指，娴熟地揉弄他敏感的冠状沟。比起他自己不得要领的套弄，宇宙浪子熟练的手法明显高级了许多，他咬着被单，感受着从尾椎一路窜上天灵盖的快感。

“火箭，看来我这坨屎的技术你很受用嘛。这可仅仅是手而已。”

“你再说一句话我就把你的屌轰成渣。”

“你可以试试。”星爵露出一个自认为相当迷人的笑容，加快了手上的速度，拇指粗糙的指腹不时掠过前端那个不断渗着前液的小孔。满意地听到火箭越来越粗重的喘息。

“……奎尔，你他妈快点，我要，操，要射了。”

“船长。叫我船长。”星爵看着满脸通红的火箭，忍不住调戏他。这个家伙像这样，需要他的时候，真是天杀的可爱。

“你想得美。我，才是你的船长。”火箭一边咬牙切齿地说，一边挺着胯，把自己往奎尔手里送。他的阴茎硬得发疼，渗出的前液越来越多，打湿了奎尔的手心。

“Ranger Rick，你可真是湿漉漉的小浣熊啊。”

“不许叫我浣熊！”

“那，小兔子？”

“呃，好像没错，你为什么笑？”

“兔子可是地球上最容易发情的动物，被爱抚后背都能高潮假孕。要不要试试？”

“我要杀了那个金毛神！”

“你前几天还说他比我好一百倍。而且他现在估计正和他从英灵殿逃回来的弟弟在阿斯加德花天酒地，别想了。”

还不等火箭反应过来，奎尔就俯下身去含住了他的阴茎。男人柔软的口腔内壁紧紧地贴着他。他抬起头，好奇地观察着火箭的反应。

浣熊的耳朵尖抖了抖，暗红的眼睛惊讶地睁大，他看着奎尔沙金色的睫毛，他湿润的唇包裹着自己的阴茎，舌头玩弄着马眼和冠状沟之间那一块敏感的区域，粗砺的舌苔在他薄薄的皮肤上摩擦，而后又吞吐起来，故意发出很大的吮吸声，像舔着一根美味冰棍一样发出吸溜的声音。火箭的阴茎尺寸也很惊人，不停地顶到他紧窄的喉头，他也毫不介意，反而恰到好处地努力咽下口水。强烈的快感让火箭很快忍不住了，小腹一阵阵抽搐。“奎尔，妈的我要射了——”他在射精前的一秒退了出来，白浊的液体溅得星爵脸上到处都是。

“操，奎尔，我不是故意——”

“没事，我现在看起来是不是非常性感？”奎尔舔了舔自己湿润的唇，舔掉了一点嘴角的精液。

操。火箭发誓自己一定要上了他。

而奎尔用手臂抹了一把那些挂在睫毛和鼻梁上的精液之后，就熟练地从床边摸索出一管润滑剂，把他压在身下，用膝盖分开发的双腿，试探着摸到紧闭的穴口，发现那里湿滑一片。

“哇，火箭，你自己玩过了？”

“什……什么？我他妈才没有！”火箭暴躁得像是要跳起来打人。

“……那看来是种族天赋？”

“操，我又没发过情，我怎么知道会是这样？”

“你这是在告诉我，你还是个处吗？”奎尔这下是真的没料到。一直以来他认识的火箭都是个满嘴荤话的流氓浣熊，现在突然要他接受火箭是个未经人事的处子，而且对方此时就赤裸地趴在自己身下，这实在是太超过了。

“是又怎样？”火箭没好气地说。

他是大家眼里孤僻的小怪物，对所有靠近自己的人都抱有敌意，毫无道德底线的赏金猎人，杀人机器职业惯偷。好不容易从漫长又痛苦的机械改造里逃出来，精力都放在了打打杀杀赚信用点，造更帅的武器，买一艘又大又闪亮的飞船，诸如此类的事，更何况他在这之前根本没有发情期，这大概也是那“成功改造”的一部分。

“那么，这可能会有一点痛，忍一忍吧小浣熊。”奎尔用上了自己百分之三百的耐心为他扩张，异样的侵入感让火箭不自觉地扭动着。他连一根手指进去都觉得紧，在肉穴里浅浅地戳刺着，他都已经忍不住想象自己的阴茎放在里面该是怎样的美好。他好不容易加了两根手指把火箭紧窄的穴道撑开一些，还在估计着这样捅进去会不会伤到他。 “你是不行吗，快点进来——” 

“你再说一遍？”奎尔握着自己已经硬得像铁棍一样的阴茎，在火箭紧实的小屁股上拍了几下。又蹭了一点穴口溢出的透明液体，就着这个润滑在臀缝里反复摩擦，龟头有意无意地不时撞在他敏感的会阴上，一边享受着他柔软的臀肉夹着自己的快感。这种恶意的撩拨让火箭背肌都绷紧了，他的屁股微微抬高，仿佛不动声色地邀请。奎尔又把龟头对着穴口浅浅地研磨，到火箭要忍不住破口大骂的时候，才对准小洞狠狠顶了进去。火箭把脸埋在他的枕头里大口地呼吸平复心情，奎尔的味道包裹着他，几滴眼泪不着痕迹地滑进柔软的布料里。

奎尔一边把自己巨大的性器钉进火箭敏感湿热的肉穴里，一边俯下身去吻他脊椎上的植入金属。火箭呻吟了一下，整个人都试图缩起来，肠壁夹得他更紧，颤抖着说奎尔我他妈求你，别碰那里。

奎尔不管，他的亲吻认真又温柔，像是要靠魔法之吻，抹去他的累累伤痕。他从脊柱一路往上，吻他的肩胛骨，他颈侧发烫的皮肤，他的舌尖舔过他皮肤表面的汗渍，含住一小块皮肤吸吮舔弄。“操，奎尔，别亲了，我又不是你的妞，你能不能专心干，别做这种屁事——”

“我喜欢。”奎尔满是情欲的，低沉的声音在他耳边响起，与平时的轻浮截然不同，“你不一样。”

火箭的尾巴猛地一颤，扫过奎尔的小腹。换来奎尔角度更刁钻的一次贯穿，酥麻的感觉让他差点尖叫出声。

“这些，都是你的一部分。它们让你成为了你，宇宙独一无二的你。”

“我要吐了。”他绝不会承认奎尔的话让他心里一块地方突然塌陷了一点，让他鼻子发酸。

“当然，那些王八蛋应该被千刀万剐。”奎尔又去吻他颤抖的脊背，在上面种下自己的印记。

奎尔的阴茎还在他的屁股里进进出出，顶着那个让他浑身发软的点。他的尾巴高高翘起，尾椎的皮肤都是红的。奎尔一只手抚弄着他的尾巴，从根部往上顺毛。

火箭不满地挣扎，身体却因为这异样的快感爽得发抖。奎尔爱抚着他的尾巴，一边操得更深，火箭感觉自己的人类身体都要被他捅穿了，但剧烈的快感又让他完全不想停下。星爵一只手捞着他的腰，覆上他紧实的小腹，仿佛在隔着肌肉感受自己的律动。

这样的羞耻让火箭涨红了脸，他的连尾巴尖都爽得立起来，阴茎有一下没一下地蹭着床单，在粗糙的布料留下一道道湿痕。

“火箭，你知道吗，你可真是超级火辣，宇宙级的。”奎尔刻意抽出来，带出被一点被操得通红的软肉，再噗嗤一声整根没入，水声和肉体的撞击声在狭小的船舱里被无限放大。

火箭转过头来恶狠狠地瞪他，却被星爵吻住。一个真正的吻。星星王子精湛的吻技，避开火箭试图咬他的尖牙，搅弄着他柔软的舌头，唇舌交缠在一块，掠夺他肺里的空气。

火箭被吻到眼神失焦，被放开几秒之后才喘息着骂他。奎尔只是露出一个得逞的笑容。

奎尔抱起他，让他坐在自己身上，阴茎在他内壁里碾了一圈，火箭意识到这个姿势让奎尔在他身体里又挤进去了一点，他甚至不敢动弹，怀疑自己要被这个特蓝人的怪物阴茎顶到内脏错位了。

他抬起屁股想抽离，液体一股股地沿着交合处溢出，顺着奎尔挺立的阴茎滑下。

奎尔看着他的小浣熊晃着毛茸茸的尾巴，在他腿根蹭来蹭去，胸膛的皮肤都泛着红，杀气腾腾的眼里也全是湿漉漉的水光。

“我的船长，你想要临阵脱逃吗？”星爵枕着自己交叉的手臂，从容地望着他，火箭湿乎乎的后穴啵的一声离开了他的阴茎，被操开的洞还没办法及时复原，随着起伏的呼吸收缩着，有液体滑出来沿着他的腿根流下。

“操，特蓝人的身体太脆了，我搞不好会死在这里。”

“放心，不会的。”奎尔托住他的臀，用力一挺腰，再次贯穿了他，进得比之前更深。他扶住火箭的腰侧，对准那一点不停戳刺，火箭破碎的喘息里混杂着各种宇宙普及的咒骂，快感层层堆叠，他眼角蓄满了泪，努力不发出甜腻的呻吟，但他隐忍的闷哼和标准的小动物呜咽在奎尔听来比大声的叫床还要性感十倍。他的阴茎重新挺立起来，奎尔每次撞在他的腺体上，那里都会吐出一点前液。他的大尾巴晃来晃去，寻求一个不让自己软倒在奎尔身上的平衡。他的手抓住奎尔饱满的胸，像爪子攀住树干那样。

“奎尔，不行这，太他妈超过了，我要死了，你给我拔出去——”

“喔，小处男，明明是你夹得这么紧，我也很难受的。”

火箭只觉得深处敏感到奇怪的地方被奎尔一遍遍地捣开，那根硬邦邦的阴茎戳来戳去，更糟糕的是，自己体内还被刺激得不停分泌着滑液，他不知道人类是怎么做到雄性的身体也能靠被插入获得这么多快感的，他已经爽得连脏话都没力气说了。

“Rocky,come for me.”奎尔沙哑的嗓音在他耳边响起。他又快又深地捣干着那一点，火箭眼前一片白茫茫的星光，他浑身泛红，喘息支离破碎，紧实的腹肌随着急促的呼吸起伏着，尾巴的毛都炸开来，射出一小股白浊的精液，而后又颤抖着吐出更多。奎尔被他火热的肠壁紧紧吸着，在痉挛的后穴里又重重抽插了几下，也射了出来。他抱着火箭，用对待小动物的方式轻轻地爱抚着他光裸的脊背和尾巴。火箭难得地没有抗议，懒洋洋地趴在他身上，蓬松的尾巴在他腿上扫来扫去。

“火箭，你好重。”

“？”火箭抬起头来望着他，耳朵抖了抖。

“……你要是像以前一样小小只的，我就可以抱着你睡觉了。”

“……彼得奎尔，你休想拿老子当抱枕！”火箭愤怒地说，他一动，后穴里粘腻的精液缓缓淌出来，顺着他腿根滑下。他的脸一下红了，“滚！”

奎尔忍住笑，“你现在还发着情吗？难道发情期过了你才会变回去？”

“……我也不知道，你先给我找条人类的裤子穿吧。”

奎尔端详了一下穿着自己的旧牛仔裤的火箭，“不行，绝对不行。”

火箭穿他的内裤都只能拉到尾巴，边缘压到尾巴他都会大声喊疼。于是他的穿法，把正常的牛仔裤穿成了超低腰，露出人鱼线和尾巴下的一点臀沟。看起来比什么都没穿还要色情。

最后他把星爵心爱的牛仔裤剪了个洞，才穿好了裤子。

而他出去的时候，全船的人都盯着他。连Groot都放下了手里的游戏机。他感觉自己浑身的毛都竖起来了。

卡魔拉显得尤为镇定：“我们已经搞定了那个女巫，但她说真的没有解药。”

Drax则悲痛地大喊：“天哪，你变得和奎尔一样丑了！”

Mantis惊讶地睁大了眼睛：“你穿了奎尔的裤子！”一边跑过来要摸他的头，不但没摸到，还被火箭一把抓住手腕：“绝对不准探测我的记忆！”

这下大家都露出了然的神情。

而火箭还有一整个漫长的发情期要度过。


End file.
